New technologies are needed to enable the molecular characterization of the complex relationship between the immune system and cancer. This proposal aims to apply a novel approach to high-dimensional analysis of cancer samples, in order to determine if it can help to elucidate the interactions between the immune system and cancers, and ultimately to correlate these effects with outcome.